


To The One I Love

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A short vignette of a love affair.





	To The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of SADIM. Prompt: Aphorism acrostics. Basically, if you read the first word of each sentence, you get a phrase.

The woman plays the flower around her lips and nose, inhaling its scent. Darkest night presses in on her open windows. Hour after hour she waits, a cool breeze blowing over her skin. Is this all she can expect of her new lover?

Just as the clock chimes softly in the other room, her lover crept through the window. Before she can react, he’s there in her arms, the flower dismissed. Dawn breaks over the lovers, rosy light bathing them in morning kisses.


End file.
